Osamu Mikumo
This page is about the character. For other uses, see Osamu Mikumo (disambiguation). }} |double image = |imagewidth = 250 |caption = Osamu in border uniform with B-Class sword trigger |Romaji = Mikumo Osamu |kanji = 三雲 修 |viz = |epithet = |alias = "Four Eyes" |gender = Male |Birthdate = May 23 |Zodiac Sign = Lepus |Blood Type = A |Age = 15 |Species = Human |Height = |Weight = |Hair = Black |Eye Color = Green |Skin = |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma, HQ (former) |Class = B |Team = Tamakoma Second/Mikumo Unit |Team Rank = B-Class Rank 08 |Position = Shooter Attacker (former) |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Occupation = Team Leader Border Combatant Student |Mentor = Kyōsuke Karasuma Kōhei Izumi Arashiyama Unit |Pupil = |Teammates = Yūma Kuga Chika Amatori Shiori Usami (operator) |Relatives = Kasumi Mikumo (mother) |Rival = |Main = Raygust Asteroid |Subs = Shield Spider Thruster |Type = White |Usage Points = 4282 (Asteroid) |Enlistment Usage Points = 1000 |Techniques = Slow Buck-Shot |Side Effect = |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Voice Jap = Ryōta Ōsaka (VOMIC) Yūki Kaji (Anime) |Voice Eng = }} |Mikumo Osamu}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger and one of the main protagonists. He is a B-Class Shooter and captain of Mikumo Unit. Appearance Osamu is a boy of average height with medium length black hair who wears glasses. For school, Osamu wears a blue suit top and gray bottoms traditional of Japanese high school students. When not in school or in Trigger mode, he usually wears a sweater and a striped scarf. When in Trigger mode (C-Class) Osamu gains an all white suit with Border emblem patches on the shoulders with a long yellow stripe going down the middle of each sleeve. When in his B-Class attire Osamu has on a blue jacket with a shoulder guard on his left shoulder. His left sleeve has a thick black stripe running through it, with a thinner, white stripe in the middle of the black one, and ending in the shoulder guard. On his shoulder guard, he has the Tamakoma Branch Symbol. His Unit's emblem is located on his left chest. Personality Osamu is a very honest person, as noted by Yūma Kuga who has the ability to discern lies and is thus very trusting of Osamu. Osamu is very determined and courageous always going out of his way to help others even if it puts himself in harm's way. He has a strong sense of justice. It is implied by Jin that his reason for joining Border is to help others(in particular Chika). On the other hand, Tachikawa labelled him a ruthless individual, using crafty strategies to win battles. Osamu knows he has limited talent for direct combat and that he is not nearly as proficient with his trigger as his teammates and other Border members. He recognizes his weakness and strives to become stronger. Relationships Yūma Kuga Osamu acts as the voice of reason for Yūma, and teaches him about Earth's customs. Despite originally conflicting due to their different beliefs and upbringings, they grew to trust each other and become great friends with both willing to risk their lives to help each other. Chika Amatori Chika is the younger sister of Osamu's tutor, whom he promised that he would protect her, which is part of the reason why he joined Border. He was the only person whom she trusted after the disappearance of her friend and brother, and before she joined Border. He is always encouraging her, and she has a lot of trust on him, too. Yūichi Jin Jin saved Osamu from a Neighbor, after the latter tried to break into Border's HQ, and helped him join Border as a combatant. Jin is also one of the people who see potential in Osamu, always encouraging him to do his best. As a result, Osamu looks up to him. Rinji Amatori Rinji was Osamu's tutor and is Chika's older brother, who Osamu looks up to. He promised to Rinji that he'd protect Chika. After he disappeared, Osamu became Chika's guardian and tried joining Border to better protect her. Kasumi Mikumo Jun Arashiyama Jun became friends with Osamu after he and Yūma saved their school and all the students, including his siblings Saho and Fuku. He praised Osamu for his good work, rather than scolding him, despite Osamu breaking the rules of Border. He is always eager to help him. Ai Kitora Osamu has a lot of respect for Kitora, who originally scolded him for breaking Border's rules, but later saw how good he really is. She's always trying to outsmart him, but he doesn't really care. She seems to be interested in his growth. She also envies him for being Kyōsuke's student. Kyōsuke Karasuma Kyōsuke is Osamu's master at Border, and thus is always encouraging him to fight with his full power. He considers Osamu weak but intelligent, encouraging him to become stronger and to fight offensively rather than defensively. Kirie Konami Reiji Kizaki Shiori Usami Mitsuru Tokieda Takumi Rindō Yōtarō Rindō Yōsuke Yoneya Shun Midorikawa Trivia "Osamu", written with the kanji "修", means "discipline", which fits Osamu's personality. * means literally "Three Clouds". * Osamu seems to be left-handed, since he carries his sword in his left hand and it's holstered on his right side. He also uses chopsticks with his left hand. * He likes his parent's handmade cooking and bridges. * According to Ashihara's Q&A, he likes his mother's handmade cream croquettes with her special white sauce the best. * He came first in the first Character Popularity Poll. References Site Navigation Category:Osamu Mikumo Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Mikumo Unit Category:Border Category:Attacker Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:B-Class Category:Raygust Users Category:Team Leader Category:Characters born in May Category:Mikumo Family Category:Shooter Category:Characters with A-type blood